


Big Sister Helper

by KingFisherWriting



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings? In my futa erotica?, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Futanari, Futas being bros, Incest, Jana is a lovable sex maniac, Jana is just a little shy about being a futa, Older sis taking care of her bro, Other, Porn, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, She damn thirsty tho, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Smut, cumming, dickgirl, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFisherWriting/pseuds/KingFisherWriting
Summary: Futanari big sis sucks her bro's dick and swallows.It's all to help him focus for school.____________________________________________________A quick futanari romp. Some family bonding.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Futanari Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Big Sister Helper

I knocked on my sister’s door.

“Come in,” she replied. Jana was sitting in front of her desk, balancing a pencil between her full lips.

“What did you want to talk about?” I asked. She leaned back and stretched, showing off her long jeans-covered legs and her round breasts, sticking out full and ripe even hidden as they were by her thick white pullover. Before talking she made a show of pulling back her long red hair. In her aqua eyes shone a dangerous glint.

“I hear your grades plummeted.”

She must have _heard_ alright. Mom would not stop shouting about it.

“That’s none of your damn business.”

She laughed. My sister always had a unique laughter, like small drops hitting a silver bell. She covered her mouth with her hand, shaking her head. Her red locks danced on her shoulders.

“You are just too cute when you get indignant.” Jana stood up, and I got a clear view of how snug her jeans were on her bubble butt before she sat on the bed. I tried not to look at her crotch – and failed. I could see no bulge in her pants, which meant she was not getting hard at the moment. Or, more likely, she had tucked her dick in. “Come on,” she patted next to her. “Sit down here with me. You know you can talk to me about your problems. You can trust me.”

Something gripped at my chest. She was so incredibly cute looking at me with those huge aqua eyes, the kind smile upon her rosy lips. I was not doing anything inappropriate after all. Just talking with my sister. My kind sister. My hot, kind sister. It was not like she was getting _hard_ , though she shifted her thighs together waiting for my answer.

“A-alright.” I took a step, but Jana flicked her finger.

“The door.”

I licked my lips, nervous.

“I…”

“Come on, baby bro. We just need some privacy to talk.” I still hesitated. If I closed that door… there was no telling what Jana would try this time. She knew I was having a harder and harder time resisting her. Heat already rushed to my face at my choice of words. “You wouldn’t want Mom to hear.”

Well, she was right about _that_ , at least. I shut the door, but did not lock it. Unlike me, Jana had the keys to her own room, and could lock herself in. For… obvious reasons, ever since that time Mom found her moaning with her dick stiff and twitching in her hand, all busy painting the wall white.

I always thought it was stupid and a huge injustice. She was just one year older than me, but I was already on my last year of high school. I would be college material in a matter of weeks, I could have my own damn key. It just wasn’t fair.

Something pulled me away from the door and my own thoughts. Jana reached for my wrist, pulling me towards the bed, her large aqua eyes open and kind. I shuffled my feet until I just let myself fall against the bed, making it creak softly. She giggled at my display of impatience.

“Alright, now…” Jana put a warm hand on my shoulder. I shifted slightly on the bed, looking straight up at the soft pink ceiling of her room. At least this way my thoughts wouldn’t be too… distracted. Damn. She was my big _sister_. I was not supposed to think… this sort of stuff about her. No matter… no matter everything we did and how far we already were from crossing the line. “You are so _tense_!” She chuckled, as if reading my mind. She had always been good at reading my mind. “Come on, baby bro! What’s up?”

 _That_ was another interesting choice of words.

“It’s nothing. Jana, Mom is already pestering me enough about it.”

“I have noticed. But maybe I have a solution.” Her finger sled from my shoulder down to my bicep, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. It lingered at the hem of my sleeve, just before my naked prickly skin. So close. She should have withdrawn it. But I did not want her to. But she needed to.

“Jana…”

“Shush.” She tapped on my arm. “I _know_ what’s going on in your cute little head, bro. It’s the end of high school’s last year and you still have to confess to Lisa, don’t you?”

“Hey!” I shouted, sitting up from the bed. “That’s none of your business.” The heat in my cheeks had come back with a vengeance, and I was so close to Jana now that her tangy scent was already playing with my nostrils, her rounded breasts so inviting… the rounded form of her hips, and the secret she held between them…

“That _is_ my business,” she replied rolling her eyes, “when you cry out her name every time you rub one off. I might have one too, but at least I am more discreet with it.”

“I…uh…”

“It’s okay.” Her hand left my arm to merrily wander south, brushing against my stomach, until it played with the hem of my trousers. “I know how… _hard_ it is to focus on something when you are in need of some attention.”

“Jana… this… we can’t…”

“Thing is… hearing you gets me going…” she whispered.

“What?!”

“Nothing.” She withdrew her hand and cupped my cheek instead. For some reason, her hand was warmer than my skin. Her eyes shifted for a moment, and she bit a lock of red hair between her perfect teeth. And were her cheeks rosy as well? “Listen. You need this, bro. Just… just let me help, alright? Then you are going to study better, alright?”

I shuddered.

“A-alright.”

“That’s my baby bro,” she replied, her hand leaving my cheek to move south, exploring the tent I made in my pants. I was already so hard I could not hide it anymore and my dick felt stiff and uncomfortable in my trousers. Jana seemed to think the same, smacking her lips and proceeding to – slowly – unzip my pants, revealing my dick already standing out in my boxers.

“I can see why it might be hard to focus when you have such a stiff thing in your pants.” She bit the side of her mouth as her thighs brushed together. “Damn, could it be even bigger than mine?”

“Jana…”

“Sorry bro, just thinking. Now let your sis take good care of you,” she winked, pulling off my boxers. My dick sprung up, almost completely erect. I mean, no surprise. Jana’s warm breath was so ticklish and arousing against my skin, and the touch of her fingers lines of hot wax. She pushed away her red hair as she kept on touching it with her right hand, the sensation of her smooth hot fingers against my skin made me moan. I just couldn’t keep it in, not when Jana was like this. Through her clothes, her nips were already standing visibly erect, her generous breasts so close to my thigh that if she lowered just a little bit they would brush against it…

Then her breath got even closer, so wet and hot against my skin.

“You promise.”

“Hnnn?” I would have promised her the moon, if only she got over herself and put her thick lips all over my twitching dick. Already her breath against my skin was making me shiver all the way up my back to my neck. If she was not gonna start suck it I would probably do something I would regret.

“You promise you will study… better… if I do this for you.”

“Yes. I do. Sis…”

“You’ll bring your marks up to a decent level.”

“Yes!”

“You’ll propose to that bitch Lisa.”

“I’ll… okay, Jana I’ll do everything you want…now, please… you can’t…”

She let go of my dick. Between the haze of arousal, my dick pulsing, unable to forget the feeling of her fingers, her huge eyes, like pools rose to meet mine.

“Just teasing you, baby bro.” She put the lightest kiss on my lips. It was the first time. Barely a touch, a brush, and it was gone, lost save for a thin aftertaste of something like bubblegum. She lowered her head just as more redness spread all over her face, and put her hands to work. I lost the ability to think about the kiss, about everything that happened or was happing except for her smooth hands holding my dick.

I had gotten handjobs before, but they had mostly been a cautionary tale. Girls my age usually approached a dick the way a caveman might have approached a smartphone. Not knowing how to turn it on and shaking it until it did something.

Jana was different. Jana had experience. Her hands were soft and confident at the same time, passing like small kisses all over my flared head, purple and angry, twitching as I shuddered, my legs softly shaking.

“Do you like what big sis is doing?”

“I-don’t stop! Yes.”

“I have no intention of stopping. I know how it feels.”

And she was great. Jana’s hands pushed and pulled against my hard shaft, applying pressure at the base of the head, then moving down to press gently against my ballsack, then gripping it and pumping up and down a few times, quicker and quicker, only to slow down, and then back again.

“S-sis… that feels amazing.”

She grinned, sitting in front of me, her legs wide, so wide it was clear she was having an erection of her own, the bulge in her jeans must have been uncomfortable because she kept on shifting. Then she put her hand at the base of my dick, grinned even wider, and began to suck it.

If her hands were a ticket for paradise, her mouth was the full-inclusive package. Her thick lips embraced my flaring head, while her soft, wet tongue lapped gently against my dick, caressing it slowly, but not too slowly, applying just enough pressure it felt like she was gently cooking it with her mouth. Tightening her mouth and then relaxing, once, twice… she was a pro. Better than a pro.

“Jana…!”

“Hey…” she said, taking it out of her mouth, then licking all the way down from the base to the head, “why so passive? You’re letting a girl lick your dick and you are taking it like it’s nothing?” Once again that grin. And there was a glint of something in her eyes, something I had not seen before. Her ears were so red they might have been burning. She looked drunk. Drunk on lust. Her hands into mine, she put them against the sides of her head. Her red hair was so soft. And her ears were indeed burning.

“Come on. Take my head and don’t let me go until you’ve used me to cum.”

It was like a lightning had passed through me. I blinked through the white-hot veil of lust making my fingers shiver. She chuckled.

“Fuck my mouth, baby bro.”

I had no idea what happened afterwards. I think I may actually have a hole in my memory, a couple seconds. A moment before she was looking at me like that and the next I was pulling on the back of her head as her mouth gripped my dick, moving from my head against her lips until it slithered down all the way to her throat. My dick bulged against her throat every time I pushed in. It was unreal. And she was moaning. Every guttural sound reverberated through my dick. It was like a reverse-vibrator.

Her hands briefly shivered at her sides, inching towards the bulge in her pants. She wanted to touch herself. Her right hand already cupped against her crotch. She would probably make herself cum. I would see my big sis cum with her dick while she was giving me the best blowjob of my life.

Then her hands withdrew, and she put them against my own, gently pushing me to pick up the pace, as her moans turned higher and more frantic. She was _enjoying_ this. Her eyes closed, her moans, her hands gently caressing mine, encouraging me to get even deeper, deeper, faster, faster. She was enjoying getting face-fucked. She did not ask for anything more than my cum.

For the briefest moment I tried to superimpose Lisa against the sight of my redhead sister gently holding onto my hands as she guided my dick through her mouth, in and out, wet after wet sloppy sound, but I just couldn’t. In my mind’s eye Lisa’s blonde hair evaporated, leaving only Jana’s red, and her green eyes were way too blue.

But she was just too good. She was not just sucking my dick off, she was milking it, kneading it, with first-hand experience of what felt good and what felt like my dick was made of red-hot pulsating live wires.

Lisa disappeared.

Jana. Jana. _Jana_.

I couldn’t even call her name. Mom could hear.

Jana’s mouth. So warm and wet. And it was all mine.

She mouthed something against my dick. I did not hear, but the vibration was enough to push me past the edge. I had never understood that line before that moment. I felt like falling.

“…uhhh…!” I pulled her against me, pushing my dick all the way through. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment, but then my dick twitched and the sweet release of cum passing through it erased every other though. I could only stand there and see Jana let out a long, satisfied breath through her nostrils. Her hands twitched against mine and her eyes rolled back as her feet shuffled against the floor. She was trembling.

A dark stain appeared through her jeans, just where her bulge was.

I blinked.

She… she came. With her own dick.

Just from sucking my cock.

She had come from giving me a blowjob.

I could not do much else after that. I softly caressed her head as my dick softened little by little in her mouth, retracting from her mouth. Small drips of cum appeared at the side of her mouth like tiny pearls. She quickly sucked them in.

I had no words.

She licked her lips and gulped, pushing down the rest of the cum. I fell back against her bed, my dick twitching one last time as it came out of her mouth, lying limp and warm and useless against my thigh. It was still sticky from cum and Jana’s saliva.

I had just cum inside her mouth.

Damn.

Panting, she climbed the bed, looking down at her jeans.

“Fuck.” She looked around for a tissue. I was a little too shaken to really get what was happening, but Jana was not well. passed her one from one of the packs atop her bedstand. I had never noticed how many tissues Jana kept in her room. She must ventilate it often…

“Sorry bro,” she tried to say in a hiccup. She turned, suddenly shy, using her tissue to clean the cum between her legs. “I made a mess. S-sorry. I had no intention to…”

What was she panicking about? She had just told me to kindly fuck her mouth and given me the mother of all blowjobs and she was worried about seeing her cum with her dick?

“Sis, it’s nothing.”

She did not answer.

“Jana.” I gently turned her head. She passed her wrist against her eyes, reddened and wet. “Jana?”

“S-sorry baby bro.” Her thick lips, the same lips that had been wrapped around my dick only moment before, curled in despair. “Sorry. I did not want to s-show you my… my thing. I know it’s not… I know guys don’t like it. Sorry.”

“Jana…” I pulled her against me, and it did feel strange – and arousing, given how soft and warm she was – to have her so close, the naked skin of my thighs against her jeans, our thundering chests beating against each other as we chased each other’s breath.

I held her in my arms. She was not crying, but she did look a little distraught. A freezing thought. Maybe she was getting second thoughts? She _had_ insisted, but I knew how girls were. Maybe…

“It was just so good,” she said, twirling one strand of red hair around her finger. The small freckles around her nose were so cute. “I’m sorry, I felt so _used_ , and you were so _firm_ , I couldn’t resist, when you shot your hot cum into my throat… I couldn’t hold it in. I’m sorry.”

“Jana, it’s okay.”

“I-it’s not okay.”

“Jana! It felt amazing.”

Silence. I waited for her to reply.

“It did?”

“Yes! Your mouth is just the best. And… I know it sounds a little strange, but you really know how to please a cock.”

She hiccuped, halfway between a sob and a chuckle. Her wrist came up to dry her eyes again and when she blinked, they were still a little red and puffy, but the blue in them was clear. So clear.

“Of course I know.” She replied, lightly punching my shoulder. “I am the best.” Her eyes fell back against her crotch. A whisper. “Are you sure you don’t mind?”

“I don’t mind at all. In fact I’m honored.”

She relaxed in my arms. Until then she had been so tense, like a log. Now she was as soft and warm as always. Almost like the first time we…

“Well, that’s it, then!” She jumped up, all her sadness seemingly forgotten. She pointed her finger at my dick. “Now better tuck that in and go study!”

“So bossy,” I replied, pulling my boxers and trousers up. It was really odd, doing something like that when my busty sister clearly still sported a half-erection and a dark stain on her crotch. A pretty big dark stain. How _much_ did she cum exactly? Questions for another time. If I wanted to keep my sanity, maybe never.

Was she okay? I hoped so. She was back to her preppy self, though, which meant there was little chance of having her open up again. Better go with the flow.

“Make sure to do your best,” she admonished me, leaving the bed to take a swing at a water bottle. Was she thirsty after coming so much? “I am not going to cheer you up if you fail!”

“No problem, sis.” I finished buttoning up my trousers and put a kiss on her cheek. Surprisingly chaste after everything we did together in the last year, but she turned all red once again.

“Get off, it tickles! Now get out! I need to work!”

“Okay, okay, don’t get your panties in a knot,” I teased as she pushed me out of the door.

“Shut up! And I’ll get mad if you don’t study!” She said before shutting the door.

I stood there for a few moments. Not sure what to think. The image of my sister’s dick cumming in her pants battled with the memories of her wet hole softly kneading my cock into orgasm. Even spent as I was, it would not leave me.

Hm. She was probably listening. It would get weird – weirder – if she did not hear me leaving.

So I did. I came back into my room. Messy, as opposed to Jana’s pristine order.

My instinct would have been to just fall atop of my bed and try to make sense of the day. She had never given me a blowjob before. And cumming from getting your face fucked. Was it a girl thing? I had no idea it was even possible.

But instead of just wasting my time, Jana’s smile flashed in front of my mind’s eye. No.

I stopped myself from falling on the bed. It was so messy, sheets everywhere. And if I had to be honest, it had been a long time since I had cleaned the floor. And taken out the rubbish.

I rubbed my neck. What a day.

Sighing, I put on some music and started cleaning up my room.

And when I finished, I did sit down to study.

Had to take a break one hour in, though. Jana’s mouth was just too good to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had fun.  
> I would like to know if you enjoyed this piece. I am trying to better my erotica.  
> Please let me know, with a comment or an email to alcedokf@gmail.com.
> 
> I would love to write more about these two and your thoughts are only going to be helpful.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
